


Cupcakes

by afteriwake



Series: afteriwake's 40th Birthday Celebration [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Sex, Cupcakes, Determined Irene Adler, Developing Irene Adler/Mycroft Holmes, Engaged Irene Adler/Mycroft Holmes, F/M, Hand Feeding, Irene Adler (Sherlock Holmes)-centric, POV Irene Adler, Shotgun Wedding, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Almost every birthday she has two constants: a cupcake and Mycroft Holmes in her bed. But tomorrow, her 40th birthday, is the start of a new tradition with her lover...
Relationships: Irene Adler/Mycroft Holmes
Series: afteriwake's 40th Birthday Celebration [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122401
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> My 1,300th Sherlock fic! Yay! This is a treat for **Dreamin** , who gave me the prompt " _Mollrene, 40, marathon_ ," which I misread as Adcroft.

Irene was the type of woman who would never admit her age or her birthdate, not even in familiar company, but Mycroft was The Government. When she’d taken him on as her lover she should have knoown he’d ferret it out somehow. Age

The evening of her 37th birthday, he cleared out an entire restaurant so it was just them, and presented her with a cupcake and candle at the end of the meal. She blew it out and wished silently for another year with this man, even with his annoying tendency to think he knew everything.

The evening of her 38th birthday they were in Paris for the climate agreement accords, and he gave her a cupcake while they were on the Eiffel Tower. No candle this time, but it tasted good. Later, when she blew out the candles that had dotted their hotel room after they had shagged, she wished for another year with him.

The evening of her 39th birthday she was alone because the she-devil known as Eurus had captured her lover and was having her way with him in her hospital of horrors. When he got home and got rid of his brother’s pet copper she tended to him and held him as he tried to get some sleep. Eventually she got up and indulged in her domestic side, making cupcakes for the two of them, his diet be damned.

And now, the evening before her 40th birthday...she was preparing for a marathon whirlwind of wedding preperations. The man was smart enough to have proposed on a day that was insignificant, and they were going to get married at the end of the week, but her 40th birthday would be spent with dress fittings and flower ordering and cake tasting, and then she was going to drag Mycroft home and tie him up and make love to him to destress.

And she was looking forward to that. She’d run the marathon, so to speak, being his silent lover, his hidden secret, but ever since the year before’s extraordinary events, he’d stopped hiding her. She was surprised he had waited so long to propose but she didn’t care. She loved him madly, deeply, truly and if it meant cramming wedding preparations into a week long event?

So be it.

The things she’d do for the man she loved, she thought to herself as she peeled the paper back on her cupcake and fed a piece to Mycroft. He had her wrapped around his little finger...but she’d never let him know.


End file.
